Forgotten Promise
by the worst creature
Summary: Sebuah janji kecil yang terlupakan dan kesalahpahaman, menghancurkan pasangan yang seharusnya bahagia... Jerza, AU, oneshot.


Fairy Tail dan karakternya punya Hiro Mashima, kalau punya saya, Jellal dan Erza sudah menikah dengan 30 anak.

Warning : AU, OOC, typos, ga jelas, dll

* * *

Forgotten Promise

Lelah, hanya kata itu yang ada dipikiranku untuk mengungkapkan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berdiri 5 jam praktikum, kena semprot dosen dan asisten, tugas yang tiada henti, dan sekarang, bekerja part time. Tiba – tiba hujan turun deras disertai angin kencang, seakan – akan mengerti suasana hatiku. Disaat anak muda lain sedang berpesta merayakan malam minggu di mall, aku terjebak sendirian di toko buku tua ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, uang beasiswa tidak cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan, mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 9 yang berarti toko sudah tutup. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menutup pintu dan mengganti papan open menjadi closed. Seharusnya tugasku selesai disini, tapi tadi Porylusca-san menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ke rak yang benar.

PIP PIP, ponselku yang tertinggal di meja kasir berbunyi, yang menunjukkan ada sms masuk. Aku segera kembali dan mengambilnya, berharap mendapat sedikit info bagus dari siapapun yang meng sms.

* * *

From : Ultear

Jelly, laporanku sudah selesai, cepetan ke rumahku gih, salin. Biar aku bisa malmingan.

* * *

Ternyata hanya dari Ultear, rekan praktikumku. Terlebih lagi, memberitahukan bahwa tugasku bertambah, sungguh menyebalkan. Lebih baik sms dari operator.

* * *

To : Ultear

Maaf Ul, aku dapet pekerjaan tambahan dari bosku, baru selesai kira – kira 2 jam lagi. Kamu keluar dulu aja, ntar kalau aku dah selesai aku sms, trus ke rumahmu.

* * *

Setelah membalas sms itu, aku mulai menata buku yang ternyata hampir semua berada di rak yang salah. Seriously, buku sebanyak ini ditata hanya oleh satu orang? Meski Porylusca-san tidak menyukai banyak orang, sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku mulai menyesali smsku barusan, karena sepertinya tugasku yang satu ini baru selesai besok pagi.

PIP PIP, ponselku yang kini berada di kantongku berbunyi lagi. Ah, pasti dari si Ultear. Dengan malas aku membuka sms itu, dan benar saja.

* * *

From : Ultear

Kamu ini kerja terus, pantes aja ga dapet – dapet si Erza :/

To : Ultear

Berisik lu, sampah banget =_=

* * *

Erza ya…. Hari ini deritaku sudah cukup. Kalau bisa aku tidak mau menambahnya dengan mengingatnya. Erza adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, setiap hari kami selalu bermain bersama. Bahkan, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Ok, kedengarannya memang aneh, anak TK yang belum tau apa – apa bisa sok keren merasakan cinta. Tapi itu memang benar, hanya berada didekatnya aku merasa bahagia. Apalagi kalau sudah melihat senyumannya, hal terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar ia bisa tersenyum.

Tiba – tiba lamunanku buyar, setelah melihat seseorang berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kaca gelap toko. Aneh sekali orang itu, berdiri di tengah hujan lebat ini tanpa payung. Toko sudah tutup, tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku dimarahi Porylusca-san. Yang penting tidak mungkin aku membiarkan orang di luar tanpa perlindungan di hujan ini.

"Maaf, tokonya sudah tutup, tapi silakan masuk jika ingin berted…."

Kata – kataku terhenti sejenak, karena orang yang berdiri kebasahan di depanku sekarang adalah orang yang tadi ada dilamunanku.

"Erza!? Kenapa kamu basah – basahan gini!? Ayo! Cepat masuk!"

Dengan wajah datar, tanpa berkata apa – apa Erza masuk ke dalam toko. Aku segera menutup pintu, sebelum air hujan masuk lebih banyak dan Porylusca-san marah lagi. Setelah pintu tertutup, suara hujan yang keras itu tidak terdengar lagi, dan suasana menjadi hening kembali. Perlahan, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada perempuan basah kuyup yang sedang memunggungiku itu.

Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang merah. Dan ditangannya, ia membawa botol yang sepertinya berisi alkohol. Iya… Erza memang sangat berubah dibandingkan dengan Erza yang kukenal ketika kecil. Sekarang ia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi.

TRING TRING, hp dalam kantongku berdering dengan nada yang menandakakan ada telepon masuk. Tapi aku segera menolak panggilan itu karena tidak ingin momenku bersama Erza terpotong sedikitpun. Kemudian suasana hening lagi.

"Aku putus sama Bacchus," tiba – tiba Erza memecahkan kesunyian. Aku terdiam agak lama, karena bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Setelah tidak bertemu selama hampir 6 bulan, karena ia mangkir kuliah satu semester, tiba – tiba disodori pernyataan seperti itu.

"Sam…sampai minum alkohol….?" Tanyaku perlahan – lahan memilih kata dengan gugup.

"Aku yang mutusin kok…. Bosen," Jawab Erza dengan nada datar, masih tetap memunggungiku. Kemudian ia mulai menenggak minuman keras yang ia bawa dengan cepat, sampai botolnya di atas kepalanya. Aku melirik papan bertuliskan dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman yang jelas – jelas terlihat dari tempat berdiri Erza dengan khawatir

"Jellal! Cepetan ditata bukunya!" Tiba – tiba Porylusca-san berteriak dari ruang belakang.

"I-Iya! Sebentar! ...E-eeeh… anu… itu, Erza-san… kamu… tahu kan, ini toko buku…?" Selain takut dimarahi lagi, aku juga khawatir dengan kesehatan Erza kalau ia terus minum – minum seperti itu.

"Haaah…? Aku nggak buta kok, ngapa?" Jawab Erza yang akhirnya menoleh kearahku dengan dingin, setelah menurunkan botol yang tadi ia angkat tinggi – tinggi.

"Ng-nggak… cuman… disini…. Nggak boleh bawa minuman, apalagi… yang kamu minum itu, minuman keras…" Jawabku dengan melihat kearah selain mata coklatnya yang tidak lagi hangat itu. Kemudian Erza membalik badannya dan mendekat kearahku.

"Itu urusanmu, kenapa? Takut dipecat?" Kata Erza dengan nada yang kelihatan sekali kalau ia sedang mabuk. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat perilakunya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah orang yang paling kucintai dari kecil.

Karena aku hanya diam, Erza membalikkan badannya kembali dan berjalan mengilingi rak – rak buku. Mau tidak mau, akupun mengikutinya.

"Ngomong – ngomong… kenapa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku, mencoba memulai pembicaran. berharap kami bisa bertukar cerita seperti dulu…

"Ngingetin tugasmu tiap aku putus aja, nganter aku shopping, mbawain belanjaan, ngerjain tugas kuliahku, kamu tahulah", Jawabnya dengan cuek, sambil melihat – lihat buku – buku yang berada di kanan kirinya.

"Ooh…" Jawabku lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Memang, sejak masuk SMA hubungan kami mulai berubah. Karena penampilannya yang menarik dan sifat dasarnya yang supel, Erza menjadi miss popular dan dekat dengan anak – anak popular lainnya, seperti Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy. Awalnya, meski hubungan kami agak merenggang, kami masih berteman dekat dan masih bercerita mengenai kehidupan sehari – hari sepulang sekolah.

Erza baru benar – benar berubah dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Ia mengundang satu sekolah, tapi nyatanya yang datang kebanyakan anak – anak popular seperti dia, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Kudengar dipesta itu ia ditembak , lalu menerimanya. Dan keesokan harinya, meski sakit hati, aku berusaha untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya, tapi ia malah memperlakukanku seperti pembantu pribadinya.

Setelah itu, kami memilih jurusan yang berbeda sehingga semakin jarang bertemu. Perilaku Erza semakin menjadi – jadi. Ia bergonta – ganti pacar, merokok, judi, mabuk, bahkan ada gossip ia terjerumus sex bebas. Tiba – tiba ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali tidak kukenal, tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya.

"Woy! Buku yang harusnya dirak ini mana!? Kamu kerja nggak becus ya!? " Tiba – tiba Erza berteriak mengagetkanku.

"Hah!? R-rak E47 ya! Maaf – maaf! Tadi masih dirapiin belum selesai! Bentar aku cari dulu!" Jawabku panik karena tiba – tiba ia berteriak. Aku segera berlari menuju kasir untuk mencari buku apa yang seharusnya di rak E47 dicomputer .

"Jellal! Kamu dari tadi ngapain!? Cepetan beresin bukunya!" Porylusca-san berteriak lagi. Aku jadi semakin bingung, karena sifatku memang cepat bingung dalam situasi seperti itu.

TRING TRING, lagi – lagi hpku berbunyi, dan aku memutusnya kembali. Karena panik, sebelum sempat membuka computer aku kembali ke rak – rak, dan mengambil buku – buku yang tidak pada tempatnya. Kemudian, aku melihat ke tempat Erza terakhir berdiri, tapi ia sudah tidak disana.

"Erza kemana ya…?" Gumamku sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, dan melihat – lihat diantara rak – rak yang remang – remang.

"BAAA!"

"Hwaaaaa! T-t-t-tolong! H-hah, E-Erza?" Aku terkejut sampai terjatuh di lantai. Dan ternyata Erza yang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Jantungku serasa mau copot.

"ahhaha…. Kamu tidak pernah berubah ya, Jellal…" Erza tiba – tiba berkata seperti itu dengan tersenyum. Aku menjadi bingung karena perubahan sikapnya yang tiba – tiba. Selain itu…. senyumannya berbeda dengan senyuman yang selalu kulihat ketika kecil. Kini senyumannya penuh dengan kesedihan. Seandainya aku bisa berbohong dengan bekata kamu juga tidak berubah….

"Kamu masih ingat? Waktu kecil dulu, aku sering mengagetkanmu dari belakang begini, terus kamu pasti kaget sampai mau nangis…." Kata Erza yang kini berjongkok agar pandangannya setingkat denganku.

"Ah… tapi pasti yang ingat cuma aku ya, lagipula banyak yang kamu lupakan…." Kali ini Erza berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku juga melihat matanya sedikit berkaca – kaca karena poni nya.

"Tapi… kamu selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan…" Perlahan – lahan Erza merangkak sehingga ia diatasku dengan kedua tangannya menopang badannya di kedua sisiku. Rambut merahnya mengelilingi kami bagaikan tirai. Wajah kami begitu dekat hingga mukaku memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. Dia sedang mabuk! Mabuk! Cepat jauhkan badannya! Teriakku pada diriku sendiri agar tidak berharap kemudian terluka. Aku juga tidak mau dikatai sebagai pria yang mencari kesempatan pada wanita mabuk. Tapi, apa daya, tubuhku mengkhianatiku….

"Jellal….aku…." Erza berkata dengan lirih.

"Nungguin bukunya yang di rak tadi! Mana belum diambilin!"

"Hwaaa! Maaf! Maaf! Aku lupa!" Teriakku refleks karena terkejut diteriakin dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Udah! Udah! Dasar nggak becus! Sekarang kamu setirrin mobilku sampai rumah! Habis itu kamu pulang jalan kaki!" Teriak Erza yang sudah berdiri dan melanjutkan memarahiku. Akupun segera ikut bangkit dan kemudian aku berlari ke meja kasir, mengambil jaket dan menuju ruang belakang.

"P-polyrusca-san! Aku ijin pulang sebentar, nanti aku kembali, nerusin nata buku", Kataku sambil memakai jaket pada Polyrusca-san yang sedang serius membaca buku didepan mejanya. Aku menunggu teriakan marahnya, tapi yang kudapatkan hanya kesunyian. Sampai kemudian…

"Kamu boleh pergi, tapi habis itu nggak usah balik. Kamu dipecat" Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari buku. Aku membatu. Dari perkataannya yang tenang tidak seperti biasanya itu, aku tahu kalau ia serius. Habis sudah. Kalau aku dipecat, aku tidak akan mampu membiayai kuliah. Masa depanku, tamat…

Dengan langkah gontai, aku kembali ke meja kasir, dan melepas jaketku.

"Jellal! Cepetan! Udah nggak becus, jalannya lambat!" Kata Erza marah.

"Nggak…" Jawabku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Meski tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu kalau Erza sedikit terkejut.

"Kamu… ngomong apa…? Sekarang kamu berani ngelawan aku…?" Kata Erza dengan sinis.

"Aku bilang nggak! Malah seharusnya aku bilang ini dari dulu! Kamu gonta – ganti pacar seenaknya! Padahal kamu tahu dengan jelas perasaanku! Tapi kamu malah manfaatin perasaanku itu dan memperlakukanku seperti budak seenak perutmu! Terus kamu tiba – tiba muncul disini! Ngomong nggak jelas! Marah – Marah! Kamu nggak pernah ngehargain perasaanku!" Teriakku kali ini menatap langsung mata Erza. Meluapkan isi hati yang terpendam bertahun – tahun

"Perasaan! Perasaan! Perasaan apa hah!? Kamu itu nggak kayak mantan – mantan ku yang berani ngungkapin perasaannya ke aku!" Erza balas berteriak.

"OK! Aku bilangin! AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU! Aku cinta sama kamu! Sejak pertamakali kita bertemu! Perasaanku ke kamu terlalu besar! Sampai – sampai lebih baik aku mati daripada terus terombang – ambing seperti ini!" Teriakku mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di paru – paru. Erza menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali sedih.

"Seharusnya… Kamu bilang ini dari dulu…." Kata Erza sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah berniat membuat perempuan menangis, apalagi Erza…Tapi saat itu terlalu banyak emosi berkumpul dalam hatiku. Aku tidak mampu mengelurkan kata – kata untuk menenangkannya, bahkan untuk mengatakan maaf.

"Jellal….Sebenernya…." Erza berkata lirih, dengan menundukkan wajah, tapi aku masih dapat melihat air mata di kedua pipinya. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangan mungil yang dingin karena mungkin tadi kehujanan itu bergetar.

"Jellal! Cepat kesini kalau belum mau dipecat!" Teriak Porylusca-san memotong omongan Erza.

"Iya! Sebentar!" Karena saat itu aku sedang kesal dengan Erza, genggaman tangannya kulepas, dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa berkata apa – apa. Kemudian setelah beberapa langkah , aku menoleh, dan melihat Erza yang menatapku dengan wajah sakit hati dan masih menangis. Aku merasa sangat sedih, tapi kuputuskan untuk tetap melangkah menuju ruang belakang.

"Ada apa… Porylusca-san…?" Tanyaku pada wanita yang lagi – lagi sedang duduk di depan meja, terpaku pada buku.

"Nata bukunya terusin besok aja, kamu kelamaan, cepat pergi", Kata Porylusca-san. Meski kata – katanya ketus, tapi dibalik itu aku tahu bahwa ia memang menyuruhku pulang karena sudah terlalu malam.

"Baik, terimakasih banyak", Jawabku. Kemudian aku membalikkan badan dan berjalan perlahan sambil berpikir. Sepertinya tadi aku terlalu keras pada Erza, nanti aku akan minta maaf. Lagipula, sepertinya malam ini dia agak berbeda.

"Erza…?" Tapi, ketika aku kembali Erza sudah tidak ada. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap dia akan muncul untuk mengagetkanku seperti tadi. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini ia benar – benar sudah pulang.

"Ya sudahlah….", Gumamku, kemudian aku melihat computer di atas meja. Oh iya, tadi kalau tidak salah Erza minta dicarikan buku di rak E47 ya? Jadi penasaran. Kemudian, aku mengetikkan rak tersebut di pencarian. Dan ternyata, rak itu seharusnya berisi buku anak – anak. Aku membaca daftarnya, dan ada satu judul yang menurutku terasa menonjol. Buku Kumpulan Dongeng Putri – Putri.

* * *

Tiba – tiba aku merasa seperti melihat sebuah video. Disana terdapat dua anak kecil, perempuan dan laki – laki. Yang perempuan berambut merah dan yang laki – laki berambut biru. Mereka sedang membaca buku yang judulnya barusan kubaca didaftar bersama, di sebuah tempat yang seperti perpustakaan.

"Jellal… Erza juga mau jadi putri…" Ucap anak perempan itu dengan sedih.

"Bukannya kamu memang selalu jadi putri, kalau main putri-putrian?" Tanya anak laki – laki itu dengan polos.

"Ih! Kan memang kita mainnya berdua! Masak Erza yang jadi pangeran! maksud Erza itu didunia nyata, tapi menikah sama pangeran," Jawab anak perempuan itu, kali ini dengan menutup buku yang tadi mereka baca bersama dan memukulkannya ke kepala anak laki – laki disebelahnya.

"Sakit! Aduh, y-yasudah deh, nanti biar Jellal yang jadi pangerannya," Jawab anak laki – laki yang sekarang mengelus – elus kepalanya dengan muka merah.

"Sungguh? Nanti itu kapan?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut merah yang sekarang matanya berbinar – binar.

"Kalau sudah besar… kapan ya….? 1, 2, eeh…. 17 tahun!" Jawab anak laki – laki yang sekarang menggunakan jarinya untuk berhitung.

"Kamu tadi milihnya asal kan? Habis diajarin matematika, uuh… ya sudah deh, janji ya?" Kata anak perempuan itu awalnya dengan muka cemberut. Tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat dan menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke anak yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Janji!" Jawab anak laki – laki berambut biru itu yang bersyukur karena kepalanya tidak dipukul lagi dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Kemudian kedua anak itu tertawa bersama – sama, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

* * *

Perlahan – lahan ingatan itu mulai kabur dan aku tersadar. Ya Tuhan…. Jangan – jangan…. Selama ini Erza mengingat janji kecil itu? Aku segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju parkiran tanpa memedulikan hujan. Semoga Erza belum menjalankan mobilnya, doaku dalam hati. Tapi, ketika aku sampai di parkiran, tidak terlihat satupun kendaraan.

TRING! TRING! Tanpa melihat siapa nama dilayar, aku yakin, yang menelpon adalah Ultear. Dengan kesal aku mengangkatnya.

"Apa sih Ul!? Aku lagi sibuk nih! Kalau soal laporan-" Teriakku ditelpon, yang segera dipotong.

"Jellal bego! Dari tadi aku telpon nggak diangkat – angkat! Ada yang jauh lebih penting!" Teriak Ultear. Dari caranya memanggilku Jellal, aku jadi yakin bahwa ia serius.

"…..Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu…. Tolong jangan panik ya… tadi, aku ketemu anak Hukum…. Dan katanya… Tadi sore Erza meninggal…"

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Ultear itu, tiba – tiba pandanganku terasa gelap. Tanpa sadar handphone yang kugenggam tadi, jatuh begitu saja di tanah yang becek. Terdengar sayup – sayup suara Ultear memanggilku dari handphone itu, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Otakku berusaha keras memproses rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi secara tiba – tiba ini. Kemudian, tanpa disadari tubuhku berlari ditengah hujan, menuju rumah Erza.

Ini bukan lelucon yang lucu Ultear, teriakku dalam hati, meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat berharap Ultear sedang bercanda. Tapi, ternyata semuanya benar, karena sesampainya di rumah Erza, aku melihat begitu banyak orang berbaju serba hitam yang menandakan sedang berkabung. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, yang kebanyakan rasa bersalah, menyesal, dan sedih, aku berjalan medekati kerumunan. Sampai tiba – tiba aku merasa seseorang menyentuh punggungku.

"Kamu nak Jellal yang dulu sering bermain dengan Erza kan?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya Erza. Ia berusaha tenang , tapi terlihat sekali bahwa ia sudah menangis dengan lama dari matanya yang bengkak itu.

"Iya… tante…", Aku tahu aku sangat tidak sopan karena setelah sekian lama bertemu aku hanya muncul di hari kematian putrinya dengan penampilan kacau. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak mengucapkan maaf, atau setidaknya turut berduka cita. Tapi saat ini aku sedang dalam keadaan sangat shock.

"Sebelumnya Erza menitipkan buku ini, untuk dititipkan ke nak Jellal, mohon… diterima ya…Tante permisi dulu…" Kata Ibunya Erza, dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyerahkan buku itu padaku.

"Ah, te…terima kasih tante," Setelah kuterima bukunya, Ibunya Erza pergi meninggalkanku. Ia pasti butuh waktu sendiri. Begitu juga denganku. Aku segera mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membaca buku itu. Karena rumah Erza meskipun besar, tempatnya terpencil, dan banyak pohon yang rindang, cukup mudah menemukan tempat untuk menyendiri. Aku memilih tempat yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan duduk dibawah pohon. Setelah kubuka, ternyata buku itu adalah buku diary.

* * *

2 Februari 2000

Halo Diary! Erza mau nyoba nulis buku diary setelah diajarin sama Bu Layla!

Langsung aja ya, hari ini Erza seneeeng banget soalnya tadi Jellal janji sama Erza kalau dia mau jadi pangerannya Erza kalau Erza sudah umur 17 tahun. Rasanya nggak sabar deh, menunggu hari itu. Kira – kira Jellal kalau besar nanti kayak gimana ya? Tambah manis nggak ya? Hehehe, tapi semoga dia nggak cengeng lagi. Masak putri yang menghibur pangeran?

* * *

Aku tersenyum membaca kata – kata yang tertulis dengan sangat polos dan jujur itu, tapi tanpa terasa air mata juga keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku membalikkan halaman – halaman selanjutnya. Ternyata Erza tidak menulis setiap hari. Tulisannya terlihat berubah semakin rapi, yang menandakan pertambahan usianya. Tapi yang tidak berubah adalah, semua yang ia tulis kebanyakan tentang aku… Sampai aku membuka halaman – halaman yang sangat mengena dihatiku.

* * *

15 Juni 2009

Dear Diary… sudah lama aku tidak menulis ya? Maklum lah, kemarin kan habis ujian kelulusan SMP. Aku sama Jellal berjuang sangat keras. Tiap pulang sekolah, kami ke bimbingan belajar berboncengan naik motor bututnya Jellal. Setelah itu, malamnya juga kami masih belajar bersama. Seperti biasa, aku memukul kepalanya pakai buku kalau ketiduran :P.

Benar – benar melelahkan, tapi aku sangat bahagia. Karena Jellal selalu ada disampingku. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau kami diterima di SMA yang sama, Fairy High. Aku berharap kami bisa terus bersama, dan kalau aku sudah 17 tahun nanti... uuuuh! Apa yang kupikirkan!? Mana mungkin dia masih ingat! _

18 November 2009

Sudah beberapa bulan kami masuk SMA. Aku bertemu banyak orang – orang menyenangkan. Natsu yang berisik, Gray yang selalu buka baju, dan Lucy yang anak orang kaya tapi tidak sombong. Hari – hariku selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak ada Jellal. Kami tidak sekelas, jadi agak jarang bertemu dibanding dulu. Tapi, dia masih menjemputku pulang pergi sekolah. Sampai – sampai kami dikatain pacaran, rasanya malu! …. Tapi, seandainya beneran…

Terus, entah Cuma perasaanku atau bagaimana. Rasanya akhir – akhir ini Jellal agak menjauhiku. Mmm…. Semoga Cuma perasaan. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia akrab sekali dengan anak cantik bernama Ultear yang sekelas dengannya. Tiap melihat mereka bersama, rasanya ada sesuatu didadaku yang terasa sakit sekali. Aah, tapi aku nggak boleh seperti itu! Nggak mungkin kan, kita cuman kenal satu sama lain sampai dewasa! Aku harus membebaskan Jellal berteman dengan siapapun! (o_o)9

* * *

Aku terkejut ketika membaca itu, Karena justru aku dulu menganggap Erza yang menjauhiku. Kalau dipikir – pikir memang waktu itu aku akrab sekali dengan Ultear. Tapi kami hanya berteman. Justru kebanyakan yang kami bahas mengenai cara agar aku dekat dengan Erza….

* * *

2 Apri 2011

Ini hari terburuk yang pernah aku jalani sepanjang hampir 17 tahun hidupku. Padahal, sebentar lagi adalah hari yang kutunggu – tunggu….

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku diantar mama kedokter karena dari dulu aku terlalu cepat kelelahan, dan bobotku terus menyusut. Kemudian, waktu aku lecet sedikit ketika olahraga, lukanya sulit sekali mengering. Kupikir, mama terlalu berlebihan, dan aku hanya masuk angin biasa. Masalah berat badan juga, mungkin Karena terpengaruh anak – anak lain yang diet, meski sebenarnya setiap hari aku makan strawberry cake. Tapi, ternyata hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan, aku mengidap leukemia...

Aku masih memiliki beberapa tahun, tapi rasanya aku sudah mati hari ini. Semua rencana – rencana indah dimasa depan yang sudah kuatur, hancur sudah…. Apalagi, kemarin juga aku melihat Jellal dan Ultear memilih – milih sesuatu di toko perhiasan…. Mereka terihat sangat bahagia…. Jangankan memikirkan bagaimana Jellal akan menerimaku setelah mengetahui penyakitku. Sekarang saja, aku sudah tidak ada dihatinya. Tapi… bolehkah, aku masih sedikit berharap dihari ulang tahunku besok…..?

* * *

Air mataku mengucur semakin deras membaca halaman itu. Padahal, saat itu aku meminta Ultear membantuku memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Erza. Aku merasa sangat menyesal, Karena akhirnya aku tidak menghadiri acara ulang tahunnya. Aku malu, karena merasa tidak pantas hadir, dan memilih untuk menyerahkan kado itu keesokan harinya, yang akhirnya tidak kuberikan sampai sekarang…. Karena saat aku hendak memberikannya, Erza sudah berubah. Padahal Ultear sudah memarahiku dan mengatakan betapa bodohnya tindakanku saat itu. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang…..

* * *

14 April 2011

BODOH BODOH BODOH BODOH. Aku memang sangat bodoh. Berharap pada janji kecil lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu seperti ini. Jangankan menepatinya, Jellal bahkan tidak hadir diacara ulang tahunku. Padahal aku selalu menunggu datangnya hari ini….

Sakit sekali rasanya…. bahkan lebih dari yang kurasakan ketika mengetahui tentang penyakitku. Cintaku selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hatiku sudah mati. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku…

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh begini. Bukankah tadi aku sudah menerima Simon? Aku tidak boleh memanfaatkannya sebagai pelampiasan. Dia banyak menolongku dari dulu. Tapi… sanggupkah aku melupakan Jellal dan melanjutkan hidupku…. Yang tinggal beberapa tahun ini…

* * *

Mulai halaman ini, aku melihat banyak bekas kertas yang basah. Pasti Erza menulisnya dengan menangis. Ya Tuhan… Betapa berdosanya aku pada wanita yang paling kucintai ini….

* * *

15 April 2011

Jellal mendatangiku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Jadi, aku menjauhkannya dengan memarahinya. Bukan marah main – main seperti dulu. Tapi marah sungguhan. Aku juga menyuruhnya melakukan perintahku yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, dia tetap ingin berada disampingku. Kumohon Jellal, kalau memang tidak memiliki perasaan padaku, jangan memberi harapan…..

3 Februari 2012

Penyakitku semakin menggerogotiku. Meski belum terlihat dari luar, tubuhku terasa semakin lemah. Selain itu, aku merasa perlahan – lahan muncul diriku yang lain. Menggantikan keberadaanku yang lama. Ketika diriku yang baru ini muncul, aku tidak bisa mengontrol omongan dan gerak tubuhku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berganti pacar. Bahkan aku sempat merokok dan mabuk. Padahal aku hanya melakukannya beberapa kali, tapi kabar tentangku menyebar dengan cepat. Aku yakin, pasti diluar sana ceritanya semakin berkembang.

Tapi tidak apa. Dengan begini, semakin sedikit orang yang berusaha mendekatiku. Sudah cukup, orang tuaku yang kubuat menangis. Aku juga akan mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Jellal ketika kuliah. Agar dia tidak terus menemuiku setiap hari seperti ini.

10 Mei 2013

Ternyata waktuku akan habis lebih cepat dari dugaan dokter sebelumnya. Rambut scarletku yang selalu kubanggakan karena Jellal memujinya sudah habis, karena chemotherapy yang kujalani. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan sempat menyelesaikan kuliahku, dan mangkir disemester ini. Pasti ini semua karena perilakuku ya, haha. Tapi, sekarang aku berusaha menekan keberadaanku yang lain itu. Menikmati sisa hidupku dengan tenang…

Hanya saja, masih ada satu penyesalanku selama ini. Yaitu, tidak sempat mengatakan perasaanku pada Jellal…. Tadinya aku tidak peduli, meski aku yang perempuan yang menembak dan nantinya pasti ditolak. Lagipula, mana ada yang mau dengan perempuan yang umurnya tinggal sedikit dengan kepribadian mengerikan ini.

Jadi, tadi aku pergi ke tempat Jellal kerja part time. Aku diantar pak Macao, dengan izin pada orang tuaku, ingin melihat dunia luar sendiri untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menggunakan topi kupluk untuk menutupi kepalaku yang botak. Tapi, orang – orang yang melihat pasti tetap menyadari aku sakit karena kekurusanku yang tidak normal ini. Ketika aku melihat Jellal, aku jadi malu karena sekarang dia tidak lagi manis, tapi tampan sekali. Karena dia kelihatan sibuk di meja kasir, aku melihat – lihat buku dulu. Ketika sampai dibagian anak – anak, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat buku yang kubaca bersama Jellal dulu. Buku yang memberiku kenangan paling indah, sekaligus paling pahit….. Tidak kusangka, sampai sekarang masih dijual.

Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk membeli buku itu, sekaligus berbicara dengan Jellal. Tapi… tahukah kamu, diary? Ketika sudah sampai giliranku di meja kasir…. Ternyata….. Jellal….. sudah tidak mengenaliku….. Aku jadi mengurunkan niatku, dan pulang ke rumah…. Aku merasa hancur dan sedih luar biasa… tapi, setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya…

Sepertinya, ini juga perpisahan denganmu, diary. Karena semakin lama, tanganku semakin tidak kuat bahkan untuk menulis saja.

Selamat tinggal…..

* * *

Halaman itu memang halaman terakhir dari diary itu. Mataku terasa sakit karena banyaknya air mata yang kukeluarkan selama membaca. Tapi, rasa sakitnya masih kalah jauh dengan sakitnya hatiku karena rasa bersalah dan penyesalan ini.

"Ukh…. Er…Erza… apa… yang sudah kulakukan…." Isakku dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, tak kuasa menahan tangis dalam hati. Aku menarik – narik rambutku dan terus menangis sekencang – kencangnya, meski aku tahu, itu sia – sia.

Tanpa kusadari sudah beberapa jam aku menangis, dan kulihat dari kejauhan sepertinya para pelayat sudah pulang. Ketika akhirnya aku bisa sedikit tenang, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tiba – tiba, dengan pandangan yang kabur karena airmata, aku melihat sesosok perempuan berambut merah diantara pepohonan yang rindang diseberang jalan. Mungkinkah….

"ERZA!" Aku berteriak dan segera berlari tanpa melihat kanan kiri, untungnya saat itu jalanan sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada kendaraan.

"Erza! Kumohon kembalilah! Aku menyesal! Maafkan aku! Jadi budakmu selamanyapun tidak apa - apa! Aku yang salah! ERZAAA!" Aku berlari dan berteriak diantara pepohonan seperti orang gila. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya ingin melihat sosoknya lagi.

"Hah… hah…" Napasku habis dan aku tidak kuat berlari lagi. Aku menunduk dan menumpukan tanganku pada lutut, untuk mengambil napas. Sampai tiba – tiba aku merasakan sebuah cahaya hangat terpancar dari depanku.

Aku mendongak dan akhirnya kulihat…. Erza. Berdiri dengan gaun putih yang secantik dirinya. Dan kali ini, ia tersenyum… Tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang paling ingin kulihat. Senyuman yang aku rela mati demi melihatnya….

"Erza…" Tiba – tiba semua kata – kata yang tadinya ada diotakku tercekat melihatnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras kembali dari kedua mataku. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya hingga ia mencapai jangkauanku. Akan tetapi, ketika tanganku berusaha memegangnya, tanganku menembusnya….

"Ugh…. Kenapa….. kenapa semuanya menjadi begini…." Kataku disela isakan tangis. Erza masih tersenyum, kemudian ia menggerakkan bibirnya. Meski tidak mengeluarkan suara, aku tahu yang ia ucapkan adalah, selamat tinggal. Kemudian perlahan – lahan sosoknya mulai menghilang.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak bisa apa – apa tanpamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Aku panik dan berusaha dengan sia – sia memeluknya. Hingga akhirnya ia benar – benar menghilang, dan aku terjatuh ke tanah yang becek. Dengan dipenuhi lumpur, aku terbaring, menangis sendirian dibawah sinar bulan diantara pepohonan. Menyesali tindakanku selama ini. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku... sudah pergi untuk selamanya…..

The End

* * *

A/N : Sekalinya bikin Jerza, pairing yang paling digilai malah bikinnya Angsty=_=

Ulang tahunnya Erza dikarang aja nggak papa ya? Habis nggak tahu tanggal pastinya kan?

Gajhe kah? Anehkah? Lebaykah? Wagukah? Terlalu OOC kah? Pengen bunuh Author kah? Tuangkan semua pendapatmu dengan mengklik tombol ripiu~ , ting ting ting *Senyum sok imut ngeselin"


End file.
